taken by darkness
by superwholock394
Summary: sam and Gabriel are inlove, but Sam is taken by something or someone... will dean and Gabriel get him in time? and will they be able to pic up the pieces? SABRIEL, DESTIEL, whump and lots of fuff
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester sat in a dark gloomy motel room, researching details for a hunt they were currently working on, when he heard a knock on the door. He slowly walked to the door, picking up a knife just for precaution.

He cracked open the door to peek out, when a great force plowed into him, knocking him over. He was alarmed for a second before someone gathered him into his arms hugging Sam with all their might.

"damnit Gabriel, I almost stabbed you!" Sam hollered indignantly, pushing away from the excited arch angel.

"come on Sammy, just adding a little adventure to your evening" Gabriel replied with a sly half grin.

To others it may have seemed that Sam would start fighting with Gabriel, but instead he just broke out in a huge smile and hugged his angelic boyfriend. They stood there hugging it out for a second, until Gabriel broke it up and started looking around the room.

" come on kiddo, don't tell me that you are **still** researching?" Gabriel questioned "have you even slept?!'

" Gabe, I have to finish this for Dean. We are running out of time, three people have already died!"

Silence swept through the room, they just looked at each other tensely. Until Gabriel moved forward, placing his hand on Sams forehead. Sam knew what he was doing, but a second too late, because they were now outside a movie theater.

Sam looked down and realized that he was wearing different clothes. Instead of his grey tee shirt and sweatpants, he was wearing a plaid button up shirt with light colored jeans.

Before Sam could refuse, his boyfriend was dragging him into the theater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own supernatural…. Sadly

A/N: sorry the chapters are really small!

**Chapter 2**

Sam and Gabriel stepped out of the theater at about 12:00 am. Sam took a deep breath of the cool night air, man it really was nice outside. It was warm, but a cool breeze kept it from being too hot, and the warmth kept it from being too cold. It was perfect.

Sam was now glad that Gabe had taken him to the movies, he felt so much better. To be honest, he felt that he was working himself to hell, but he didn't want to _stop _working. If Gabriel hadn't come he would have surely worked through the night again.

"uh Gabe?" Sam asked quietly

"hmm?"

"thanks"

Gabriel, turned and gave a warm smile at Sam, before capturing him in a passionate kiss. They kissed for a while before people started looking at the couple.

"lets go back to the motel" the arch angel stated, before they disappeared into the night, leaving gawking bystanders behind.

Once back to the motel they were back at their makeout session. God, sam had missed him. Gabriel had to leave on official "angel" duty for a few days, leaving him alone with Dean and his angel boyfriend Castiel, who shared a room next to Sam and Gabriel's.

" Sam, you need sleep," Gabriel stated, pushing Sam onto the creaky bed.

Sam as going to complain, but when he closed his eyes he was asleep within five seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **still don't own it…. Dang

A/N: so my last few chapters have been ridiculously short… sorry! Its my first fanfiction

**Chapter 3**

Sam woke up alone in the motel, light pouring through the cheap curtains. He glanced at the clock: 8:34. He yawned, and stretched his stiff muscles.

_Where is Gabe? _He questioned himself

He sat up slowly, heading to the bathroom, he was in desperate need for hot shower. Shutting the bathroom door, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a lot better after some much needed sleep. He turned on the shower to almost the hottest setting, and then slowly started undressing.

Once unclothed he stood under the shower head, and let the hot water soothe his aching body. He took about a fifteen minute shower, before reluctantly shutting the water off, and getting out.

Sam exited the now steam filled bathroom with a scratchy, motel towel wrapped around his waist. He was in the middle of getting dressed when his phone went off.

"hello?" he answered

"sam?" Deans voice came through the phone groggily " dude, why didn't you wake me? Its friggin 9 o'clock"

"sorry, I thought you would be awake by now."

" did you sleep last night?"

"ya, uh actually, I did," Sam replied " Gabe came back, and we went to a movie, then he made me sleep"

"really? You let him take you from research to go to the movies?"

Sam grinned sheepishly "well I was kind of taken by force."

Dean chuckled through the phone. "oh, Sam! Go get us food will ya?"

" ya ya fine." Sam grumbled before hanging up the phone.

Sam decided to walk, since the diner was only about half a mile away, and he wanted to get some fresh air. They were in Conroe, Texas, checking out a case of missing people, who would turn up mauled and dead. They had looked for any clues they could find but just couldn't find anything! And more people were dying.

Turning the corner, Sam saw his destination in sight. When suddenly, he felt he was being watched. He turned around, expecting someone, but saw no one. He started walking more briskly, and putting a hand in his jacket just in case he would need to pull out his gun.

He heard footsteps behind him, he turned around once more, but still seeing nothing.

Just then he heard a _whoosh _of something going through the air. But before he could even think to do anything, there was a sharp pain at the back of his head, and his vision went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing! *cries*

A/N: the last chapter was longer. sorry if this story sucks, its my first fanfic!

**Chapter 4**

Sam woke up, wincing at the blinding pain centered at the back of his head. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. He slowly looked around the room he was in, it was dark and damp. The walls were a grey, cracked concrete, and he noticed that his arms and legs were bound to chair. The room was only about 15'x15' and had a door, and a barred window, in the corner. He jerked his head a little when he heard the door creak ominously open. A tall man walked in he had think scruffy black hair that was slightly spiked. He wore a red button up shirt, with dark well fitted jeans and black combat boots. He looked to be surprisingly human, with stubble on his chin and grease stains all over his clothes.

He grinned maliciously, at Sam.

"well, well, well. Sleeping beauty is finally awake I see."

Sam just mustered up the hardest glare he could, and just stared at him.

"come on, talk to me, we will be getting so _close_ in the next few weeks." The man said calmly, stoking Sam's face. Sam yanked his head back quickly, trying to get away from his callused hand.

"No," he brought his hand back and slapped Sam hard across the face, He felt his lip split and blood dribble down his chin. "bad boy!"

Sam was getting pissed at being talked to like an animal. "dude, what the hell do you want? Who are you? What are you?"

" I want _you."_ The dirty man stated almost nonchalantly " I saw you and your pretty boyfriend, and brother, they are pretty hot, but you…. You are just perfect"

Sam was stumped. Wait, was this guy human? He couldn't be….. but he was.

" This is a special day for us-"

"what? You finally gonna shower? Thank god! My eyes were starting to water!" Sam shot back.

A mask of fury was on the man's dirty face, and Sam was sure that he was gonna get hit again. But instead the man let out a deep throaty chuckle.

" So much sarcasm, I am going to enjoy breaking you."

Sam sat up in his chair a little more " my brother and boyfriend will find you, and you better hope that they don't catch you"

" ha! Only god knows where I am keeping you! Nobody will find you!"

" good thing my boyfriend can just shazam his angel ass over here"

Sam's captor started chortling loudly. " ya because your boyfriend is an angel, right!"

Sam smiled at the irony, this man will not believe him, of course and then gabe will come, and the man won't be so tough anymore. Now Sam will just have to stay in this hell hole until they came for him. It was now quite obvious that this man was a, normal human being. Wow people can be sick. Why was he here anyway? What does this man want with him… millions of questions were flowing through his head at a thousand miles per hour. He wanted to ask these questions, but instead gave the man his best "bitchface". His glare only faltered when the man pulled out a long, scary looking knife.

"oh, this will be fun," the man let out a laugh, "well, for me anyways"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own it still**

A/N: i dropped my friggin phone in the bathtub, and I have been depressed. So I am sulking, this chapter may not be as good. Sorry I haven't posted!

**Chapter 5**

Pain.

Sam has been living in pain for two weeks now. Was it two weeks? He didn't know, being tortured into insanity can do that to a person.

Agony.

The never ending, burning agony that was now a part of him and he now knew that he would never be saved. He knew that he would just stay in this dark, depressing cell for the rest of his life. Sam has learned to either call his captor "sir" or "master", if he doesn't there are extreme consequences . this man still has not broken Sam, no, it would take a hell of a lot more to him. Just thinking about Dean and Gabe gives him a reason to keep fighting.

Humiliation.

He had taken Sam's clothes on the second day, leaving Sam naked and cold on the hard ground. This man is a monster, he took Sam for no reason other than "fun" as he puts it.

Sam flinches when he hears the door slowly scrape against the ground. "hey Sammy, ya miss me?" sir giggled happily. No no no no no, Sam thought. He just couldn't take it anymore, he was going to break. No, he thought, I was broken as soon a he tied me down and ra… but he didn't even want to think of what master did to him.

"hello, earth to sam" the ma growled angrily "answer bitch!" the man yelled before slapping Sam so hard that he felt the skin break.

"S..s..sorry"

"sorry, what?!" the large man screeched before kicking Sam in the stomach.

"master" Sam whispered.

The man grinned before pulling out a mallet. Then they heard it. A loud high pitched, screeching noise. Sam knew immediately what the noise was, and almost cried in relief.

" what the hell!" master yelped before going to cover his ears from the painfully high piched noise.

" that would be my boyfriend, and he sounds pissed" Sam yelled to the man over the noise. Master looked confused for a moment, then the doors burst off their hinges from a great force, and they were suddenly face to face with a very angry archangel.

"Gabe!" Sam exclaimed with joy, but winced at the sharp pain that just moving gave him.

The look of unadulterated rage was replaced with sadness as he saw the beaten and broken man in the corner. "oh, sam" Gabriel whispered, "I am so sorry, so so sorry"

Then, without warning, Sam's nefarious captor disappeared with a flick of Gabriel's wrist.

Gabriel slowly walked towards Sam, not wanting to scare him. Sam had been gone for weeks! Who knew how terrified Sam would be, or what kind of horrible things were done to him. Sam felt a soft hand caress his arm, and he flinched out of habit even though he knew that the angel wouldn't harm him. Gabriel picked up Sam as gently as possible, but he still cried out, the movement sending jolts of agony through the young Winchester. Gabriel shushed him softly and tried to sooth Sam the best he could.

Just then Dean and Cas ran in, when Dean took in the sight of his hurt baby brother he let out strangled cry and ran forward.

"Sam, Sammy? Oh god…" Dean cried out, " come on Sam, lets get you patched up"


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer: **I don't own it, but I would gladly take it if kripke gave it to me.

A/N: here you go loves, I give you chapter 6!

**Chapter 6**

Deans POV.

I was in a barn. It looked like a normal barn, that a normal person would have but Gabriel said that he felt Sam's presence. We have been looking for weeks, for my lost little brother. The whole time he was gone I was frantic, I knew he didn't just leave. He was obviously taken by force.

Cas and I saw stairs in the corner, the stairs went down into a dark, sketchy, and damp tunnel. Ok, Dean thought, normal barns don't have a scary tunnel.

They were halfway down, when it hit him.

Blood.

_Oh god_

The metallic smell of blood assaulted his nose. _Sammy's blood._

The door was blasted open. _Looks like Gabe is here._

I ran in the doorway, but skidded to a halt when he saw the horrors that the room held. _Oh Sammy…_ the room had concrete walls and floors, the walls had blood splattered all over, and there was blood everywhere on the floor. Sam was whimpering in pain, in Gabriel's arms. The arch angel was shushing and trying to sooth his little brother as best as he could.

I saw red. I was pissed, oh boy was I **pissed**. Someone dared to hurt my brother, to _torture_ my brother and they will have hell to pay. I slowly walked towards my brother, who was still writhing in Gabriel's arms.

"Sam, Sammy? Oh god" I heard my voice come out a sob. I really didn't know what to say to my hurt brother to make him feel better, so I just said, "come on Sam, lets get you patched up"

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPN**

Normal POV

Gabriel gently lay Sam on the bed, careful not to hurt him anymore. Sam still lets out a whimper as his broken body touches the hard motel bed. Dean winces at his brother's obvious discomfort, he doesn't remember Sam ever being this hurt before, and it scared him.

They finally got to get a good look at Sam, who lay naked and trembling on the bed. His face wasn't that harmed, he had a swollen cheek with a cut on his cheekbone that lazily dripped blood. His chest was a mass of purples, yellows, and greens, his ribs were jaggedly sticking out, telling them that some ribs were broken. There was also painful looking cut marks, burns and welts all over his stomach and chest. Many of his fingers were purple and swollen, obviously broken, his toes were in pretty much the same state. Sam's left leg was purple and swollen…

Dean and Gabriel were scared to turn him around to see the horrors that his back contained. Cas, who was just standing in the corner took of his beloved trench coat and draped it lightly over Sam so save a some of his dignity. The eldest Winchester gave Cas a thankful look.

"Sam? Hey kiddo can you hear me," Gabriel tried while lightly sweeping Sam's overgrown hair from his face.

Slowly Sam nodded, looking up at Gabriel through pain clouded eyes.

"I'm gonna heal you okay?"

Another soft nod. Gabe put his hand on Sam's forehead and immediately a soft golden glow encased the couple. Suddenly Sam's back arched off the bed, and he let out a shrill scream. Gabriel gasped before he stumbled back into the wall, Sam fell back onto the bed, eyes wide from fear.

" what the hell!?" Dean yelled, running to his scared brother who was staring blankly at the ceiling now.

The archangel was now kneeling on the ground with his head in his hands. "oh, father…" Gabriel slowly rocked back and forth, then took a shuddery breath and slowly regained his equilibrium. " its Sam… I… I don't know what happened.."

"what do you mean?!" Dean growled, still comforting Sam, who was leaning into Dean's warm form seeking comfort. "why didn't you fix him!" Sam flinched a little at the loud word, so Dean apologized and rubbed soothing circles on Sam's relatively uninjured arm.

" I don't know Dean I put my hand on him, and all of a sudden I…I… I just knew.." Gabriel's eyes which normally glinted with happiness and laughter, now showed a deep sadness.

"you just knew what?" Dean asked hesitantly, as Sam finally closed his eyes and fell into the embrace of sleep.

" I just know everything that happened to him… every one of his injuries, I don't know how, but I just know of every single damn moment he had with that monster." There was a silence between them that would have been awkward, but they were all too deep in thoughts to even notice the silence.

"Dean, something happened to Sam.. something that ripped his very soul in half. I could repair physical wounds but this… this isn't just physical anymore…it..is mental and.." Gabe took a shuddery breath before continuing " I just don't know how he can ever be the same again"

" what are you saying?" Dean fumed

"Dean….Sam was raped"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **do not own it! But if I could buy a Sam or Dean Winchester I would

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated! I have been in Arizona! And my friend has some weird hate for supernatural! How is that even possible!? So to apologize, here is an extra long chapter.

**Chapter 7**

(Dean POV)

"Dean….Sam was raped"

Those words hung in the air like a rancid smell that wouldn't go away, taunting Deans ears with malicious intent. _No….he couldn't have…not Sammy._ The somber look on Gabriel's face, told him the truth without any words being spoken.

_DAMN IT._

He should have saved his brother, he shouldn't have let this bastard take him. _I should've been there for him…_What kind of person does this ? What kind of _monster_ does this to someone. Someone has…hurt his brother, no one hurts Sam, not while he is alive and kicking. Why would he hurt Sam like this? To hold him down and…_ oh god..nonononononononono._

"SONUVABITCH!" suddenly Dean broke the silence by whirling around and punching the wall, welcoming the blossoming pain that radiated up his arm, and not caring when he dented the wall.

"Dean" Cas began softly "you're going to scare Sam"

Dean slowly glanced at Sam, who was curled up on the bed, with only a trenchcoat to cover him. He looked pitiful, he was so thin, and the bruises that marred his body stood out on his white, waxy looking skin.

Gabriel cleared his throat from the corner of the room " uhm, we really shouldn't let him sleep" he started, "I am sure he has on hell of a concussion and it isn't good for him to sleep with this kind of injury"

Dean slowly nodded , than started the task of rousing his hurt brother.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPN**

(Sam's POV)

It was dark.

No it wasn't just dark, it was a deep depressing darkness that penetrates your soul. All Sam knew was darkness, and pain, oh god the **pain. **It was a horrible pain that radiated through his whole body, lighting up every nerve ending and sending undulating spasms of agony up his large frame.

_Am I dead?_

No death is different. In the cage, Lucifer made sure that Sam knew that he was in the cage, and how he would never to see Dean again. Suddenly, Sam heard a noise across the black plains on darkness and despair.

_Dean._

He heard Dean! Dean's deep voice calling to him.

"_Sammy, come on, wake up for me" _ There he was again, shining a beacon of light and giving him hope.

"_Come on kiddo you can do it" _Gabriel. His angelic voice soothing his broken soul. Sam clawed through the dark damnation he seemed to be in, letting the voices lead him.

Slowly he came back to his body, and yet more pain. Groaning, he tried opening his eyes, but they felt like a ton of weight keeping him from joining the land of the living.

Sensing that he was waking up, Dean encouraged his brother " come one, open your eyes"

Sams eyes slowly fluttered open._ Damn its bright. _

"Atta boy" he felt Dean softly squeeze his unharmed hand.

Glancing around the room, Sam saw that he was at some motel, Gabriel was standing on his right side and dean at his left. Castiel as standing at the foot of the bed, looking slightly awkward, and gave a weird half smile when Sam glanced at him.

He opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a messed up croak that sounded like a dying cat. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "w..water?"

Dean was immediately by his side, helping him sit up slightly and then put a straw by his mouth. Sam drank like a water deprived animal, letting the cool water sooth his parched throat.

"easy Sam, slowly, don't want you to get sick" his brother admonished.

Sam pulled away from the straw, sending a few drops of water sliding down his chin. Dean used his sleeve to gently wipe his chin, to collect the stray drops of water.

"wow D..Dean, I feel special, I even get a bendy straw." He smirked at his brother.

Dean rolls his eyes, but is just glad that his brother is well enough to be his normal, smart-ass self.

Sam suddenly seemed to realize that Gabriel was also I the room. "Gabe..i..i thought you wouldn't come."

" oh kiddo, I will always come for you, I am so sorry I didn't come sooner…"

Cas suddenly butted his way into the conversation, "uh, I hate ruin th…err.. moment , but Sam has some serious injuries we must see to"

Dean quickly backed up and looked at Gabriel "uh yes, Gabriel, will you?"

Gabe nodded and all of a sudden there was a table of everything they would need to patch him up, plus a bottle of Jack Daniels. Dean sifted through the supply before coming up to Sam with four pills.

"for pain," Dean handed them off to him, "you're sure gonna need it"

He nodded a thanks to Dean, but winced at the sharp pain that the movement gave him. Dean gave a look of sympathy, before Sam smiled reassuringly, and swallowing the pills with the water that his brother held out for him.

"well, now for the bad part," Gabriel said, before taking a swig of the Jack.

**A/N:** so tomorrow is Halloween! Yay! Well technically its today, since its like twelve a.m. So i just love Halloween because people don't judge you for dressing up as things and fictional characters. I got this short and shiny red dress that looks like it is ripped up at the bottom, and some glittery horns, plus a little sparkly devil staff thingy. I don't get the staff thing cause not once in supernatural do I see Lucifer with one. I am also wanting to get black wings and kinda pluck them out and make the wings all messed up –like Ezekiel- so it kinda represents that he is a fallen angel! So excited! Thanks for all my comments and follower! I love all of you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey guys! Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I have been babysitting and November first was my birthday. I just realized; Mary Winchester died the day after by birthday! I just hope that none of you found your mother burning on your ceiling on the second.

Chapter 8

Sam dug his heels in the springy motel bed, gritting his teeth through the agony as Dean poured alcohol on a particularly bad looking laceration on Sam's chest.

"shhh," Dean soothed," sorry bro, we have to do this"

Gabriel had opted to take a seat next to Sam, to comfort him instead of helping Dean clean him up. Castiel- who felt that he couldn't help anymore- had gone to pick up food and drinks for Sam. Rubbing small circles on Sam's hand, Gabriel tried to comfort Sam through the pain, but alas, he couldnt do anything to actually help the pain.

_What the hell is he good for then? If he couldn't even take the pain away?_

After Dean was done cleaning the wounds, he started sewing the deep wounds that covered his chest. Sam gasped when he felt the thick needle stab his tender wounds then pull the skin back together uncomfortably. _Master has done worse to me_, Sam thought, _i won't scream._ His back arched up slightly as Dean moved to a more painful cut.

Sam let his mid wonder to when he was a child and Dean stitched him up for the first time…..

_Eight year old Sam clenched his teeth together hard as Dean worked on the nasty deep cut on his arm. John Winchester stand in the background telling Dean what to do as he stitched Sam up._

"_sorry Sammy" Dean muttered when Sam softly cried out._

_Quickly, Dean finished then softly ruffled Sam's hair in an affectionate way. Dean was terrified, his dad had made him stitch up Sam's arm so he can learn to treat injuries incase they get hurt when he is gone._

"_come on Sammy," he gave his brother a sympathetic glance "you wanna go get some icecream?" Sam looked up at his big brother through the long hair that covered his eyes, and slowly nodded._

Sam was pulled out of his reverie with a small yelp, Dean was bounding his broken ribs tightly with an ace wrap. Gabriel softly shushed him and gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

Dean stood up and softly cleared his throat. "okay, that should do it for now, I want you to get rest" he softly ruffled Sam's long, way overgrown hair just like he did all those years back. "'kay Sammy?"

"yeah"

Gabriel waved his hand and all of a sudden, the springy, and uncomfortable motel bed was a soft queen sized bed. A thick maroon duvet cover his battered body, also, now he wear boxers and a large t shirt. Gabriel, who was fairly quiet throughout the whole ordeal-other than comforting words while Sam was in pain- leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Sam's bruised face.

It really wasn't like Gabe to show emotion like this, and be this gentle with him. Normally, the angel is pushy and really isn't into the touchy-feely type of stuff, but now he had a soft look of compassion that Sam has never seen before.

Gabriel turned to leave with Dean, but Sam through his hand out and grabbed his leg "stay? please" then Sam mentally scolded himself for being so weak " sorry..i..uhh..sorry…"

"don't apologize, of course I will stay" Gabriel then slowly eased himself into bed with his boyfriend, careful of his injuries while doing so. Sam let himself burrow into Gabriel, taking in his warmth. The only physical contact that he got in that hell hole was when the man beat him, or did _other_ stuff to him. Sam craved physical contact, so when Gabriel put his arms around Sam in a protective matter, Sam knew _he was home._

"g'nite gabe" Sam said through a yawn, as he felt himself be pulled into the familiar darkness of sleep.


End file.
